The present disclosure relates to a sound system including a plurality of sound devices (microphone array speaker systems).
A sound system, in which the position of a sound source such as a speaking person is specified to appropriately acquire the audio output from the sound source, is known. Conventionally, a technique is proposed in which a plurality of microphones that acquire audio spoken by a speaking person are disposed in a specified direction, and an angle formed between the direction in which the speaking person has spoken toward the microphones, and the direction in which the microphones are disposed, are calculated based on the audio acquired by the microphones.
In recent years, a microphone array speaker system which is provided with a plurality of microphones and speakers and realizes an audio conference system or the like is proposed. If a plurality of microphone array speaker systems (sound devices) is installed in an open space or the like, it is possible that the sound collection areas corresponding to the sound devices may overlap. For example, a portion of the sound collection area of a first sound device and a portion of the sound collection area of a second sound device may overlap. In this case, if a speaking person located in the overlapping sound collection area speaks toward the first sound device, the audio is appropriate for the first sound device, whereas it becomes unnecessary audio (noise) for the second sound device.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide a sound system which, when a plurality of sound devices acquire audio of the same sound source, can appropriately process the audio.